Love isn't always instant
by Inkandtrees
Summary: Everyone acts like love for their kind is instantaneous but it's not always; at least not for Emmett. Rosalie saved Emmett all those years ago but they never got together. That leaves Emmett the odd man out, but for how long? Rated M, because you never know.
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie saved Emmett but only because he looked like the baby with the curly hair. They never became a couple, instead Rosalie met another vampire after the almost battle with the volturi. His name is Parker and they live happily ever after. That leaves Emmett, solo.

In an attempt to give Bella every human experience; Edward and Bella attend Portland State University after high school in Forks. They live in a small house just outside of campus with Emmett, Renesmee, and Jacob. The other couples (Jasper/Alice Esme/Carlisle Rosalie/Parker) are off living the married life separately from the coven for a while.

I do not own the Twilight saga.

I've been thinking about this story for a while. Review. Hopefully, I'll finish this one.

* * *

He made his way up the lecture hall, taking two steps at a time before finally taking an aisle seat half way up. He retrieved the notebook and pen from his backpack and began to draw miscellaneous items across the paper. Class began and he continued drawing. The pen stopped moving but he didn't notice. When their kind were not actively engaged, they would turn as still as statues. He remained frozen until he felt a sharp kick against the back of his seat. He jolted back to reality, turning around fiercely to see a girl with brown hair and gray eyes seated diagonally behind him. She raised eyebrow and pointed upfront just as the professor spoke,

"Mr.?"

"Cullen." Emmett responded.

"Who was the psychologist? It's going to be on your exam."

"Pavlov."

"Right." The professor turned back to the class and continued his lecture, as if he hadn't just attempted to embarrass Emmett.

Emmett rolled his eyes and once again began to draw absentmindedly in his notebook until class was over.

* * *

"Hey. How was class Em?" Bella called from the kitchen.

"If you've taken one Psychology class you've taken them all." He sighed as he flopped down on the couch next to Edward.

Edward cut his eyes at him in response.

"What? It's true."

"Yeah but its Bella's first college experience."

"I can hear you, ya know!" Bella called from the kitchen.

Emmett smirked in response. "How long ago did Jake and Nessie leave?"

"This morning. That's why Bella's compulsively cleaning. She still can't handle when Jake and Renesmee go back to Forks for a visit."

"I can still hear you, Edward!" Bella called again.

"Well, hear this." Emmett began, keeping his voice at normal speaking level. "It's the end of the year, classes are done, and there's supposed to be huge frat party on the outskirts of campus. We're going."

"We?" Edward questioned.

"Yes. We. Bella needs every college experience, not just the goody two shoes ones." Emmett threw a small pillow at Edward, which bust into pieces as Edward blocked it.

"Clean that up." Bella called from the kitchen again.

Emmett and Edward smiled in response as Edward began to pick up the pieces of pillow that littered the living room floor in their small house just off of the Portland State University campus.

* * *

As the trio made their way towards the party the music grew progressively louder. Emmett bounced with excitement, Bella grimaced, and Edward smiled. As they approached the house, they noticed the yard cluttered with various bottles and groups standing around talking.

"Let's take some shots!" Emmett called, which was met with an uproar from surrounding parties.

"Emmett, it's pointless. You can't get drunk; our bodies burn the alcohol too quickly." Edward responded.

"I know that... but they don't." Emmett smiled widely before stepping into the house and locating the nearest liquor bottles and shot glasses. He lined the shot glasses before throwing the bottle effortlessly for effect. The crowd cheered him on and Emmett continued the show. Edward and Bella rolled their eyes in response but stood by patiently.

After the third bottle of tequila most of the audience had dispersed or were too drunk to take any extra shots.

"We're going to go dance." Edward said before dragging a reluctant Bella to the dance floor.

Emmett made his way to the kitchen, where another small group had formed around a keg.

"Who's next?" A tall, muscular, blonde frat boy called.

A girl was pushed from the edge with ease as a few people cheered her on. She stood in front of the keg, tucking her black shirt into her jeans before lifting herself up effortlessly into the perfect keg stand.

She hopped down, taking a small bow. She flung her brown hair back, stumbling slightly before exiting out the back door.

Edward danced as Bella stood on his feet. She was certainly more graceful as a vampire but she'd never be a good dancer. Emmett glided into the living room in beat with the music, bumping into Edward and Bella; nearly knocking them into the ground.

"Emmett." Edward warned, as Emmett fell into them again.

"Come on Edward. Let's go home." Bella said.

"Ew. Gross, guys! You have an hour before I'm home, make it quick." Emmett said with a toothy grin, before grabbing a petite blonde standing near him and pulling her into his arms for the next dance.

* * *

Emmett had danced, drank, danced, drank, entertained, and danced more. It'd been well over an hour since Bella and Edward left. Emmett snuck through the house, making his way towards the kitchen and out the back door. He began walking home at a normal pace, giving the couple a few extra moments before interrupting their special time. He was several blocks between their home and the frat house when the smell of blonde filled his senses. His throat began to burn like a hot iron was being forced down his windpipe. He was going to run away from the smell when he heard a faint sound, without his super natural hearing he would have missed it.

"help." It pleaded in a small airy voice.

He rushed to the sound; blood covered the ground and a girl with brown hair.

"What happened?"

"save. me." She pleaded again.

That was when Emmett realized why she appeared to be so familiar, she was the girl with gray eyes from his Psychology class and she was also the keg stand girl. He could hear the blood pumping in her veins slowly down with each passing second. There was no time to get her to the hospital; she'd lost too much blood. He reacted on instinct, not wanting her to die. Rosalie saved his life and although he missed his family, he was grateful for her sacrifice to save him.

He bit her. He bit her body continuously, hoping the venom would spread faster like in Bella's case. He scooped her in his arms and ran at full speed back to his house.

"Edward. Bella. Help!" He called.

He barely laid her on the couch when Bella and Edward were by his side.

"Emmett. What did you do?"

"I didn't. I found her like this. I'm trying to save her."

"Do you know her?" Bella asked.

"No. Well, she's in one of my classes and she was at the party but no, I don't know her. I just found her back in some shrubs off the side of the road. I almost didn't hear her but I smelled her."

"So you bit her? What if she has a family? What if she's married? What if she has a kid? Why didn't you think Emmett? Did you even give her an option? This life isn't for everyone." Edward scolded.

"What was I supposed to do? Let her die?"

"Of course not Emmett. We'll deal with this when she wakes up." Bella said, hoping to calm them both. "Do you know her name?"

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Please read and review!

* * *

I felt the burning in my throat before I knew I was awake. It felt like a hot iron rod being shoved down my throat. The feeling when you've had a terrible sinus cold and it finally drains, turning your throat raw. The pain is unbearable; you refuse to talk, swallow, or eat. Only now, the hunger I felt was unlike any other I had experienced in my life. If only I could sate my hunger, I'd be okay. I lay there thinking this through barely breathing, collecting my thoughts. In truth, I was only conscious for a few seconds but I seemed to process everything at a neck snapping pace. Although the hunger clawed at my throat I tried to lay still. I remembered leaving the party, the guy shoving me into the bushes…before…. Well, it doesn't matter, I told myself. I'm here. I'm alive, but how? Then I remembered the guy from Psychology. He came, I asked him to save me. Then my brain slowed and I couldn't remember. I remembered the pain, the excruciating pain. I wasn't sure I'd survive. Where did the pain come from? That burning pain! I felt my fists clench in response. That's when I heard movement, I felt it. I jolted awake, rolling off the table, immediately standing in a defensive position. My eyes locked with his.

"You." I said, venom coating the words. He stood a helpless expression on his features. His body was tense and he was ready to pounce. Instinctively, I shifted my weight, waiting for an attack.

"I know you're confused but I saved you. Just sit down so we can talk. Let me help you"

"Fuck you." Then I ran.

* * *

I didn't know I could run that fast. What had happened to me? A million things flashed through my mind at once. Was I hallucinating? Had I been struck by lightning in a lab? How did I get so fast? I ran all the way to my apartment, which was only a few blocks from campus. I slowed to what was once a normal pace and entered my apartment quietly.

"Is that you?" My sister called from the bathroom.

"Yeah." I said. Wow, I thought, even my voice sounds different.

My little sister stepped out of the bathroom and froze in her place.

"Al, what happened to you? Why – why do you look like that? You're so white. So pretty. Your eyes are burgundy!"

"What?" I stammered.

My eyes were wide and shocked as I stood in front of the bathroom mirror. The once gray color was now a deep burgundy. Every imperfection I once had, vanished overnight.

"Al," my sister restated, "What's going on?"

I knew she was afraid. I could see it on her face, hear it in her voice, and hear it in her veins. Her veins? Is that what it was? Her blood pumping?

"Just go to school. We'll talk later."

"Al." She stood firm.

"I said now and I meant it. I swear we'll talk later after school. You have your end of the year tests. Go."

She turned on her heel and stormed from the house, slamming the door behind her. I honestly didn't have clue about what had or was happening to me. I couldn't go back and ask, they'd probably kill me.

I rubbed my face roughly. It had been days since I had a shower. I ran the water until the bathroom filled with steam. I stripped out of my clothes, stepping into the shower; I let the scalding water cascade over my body. The heat felt wonderful but my skin remained ice cold.

After the shower, I dressed quickly in my favorite skinny jeans, black V-neck, and black boots. I had just finished getting ready when I heard the knock on my door. She looked like me. The me, now; not before whatever happened, happened. It also occurred to me that we looked like him; the guy from class, the one from the party, the one who was there when I woke up from the attack.

"Oh no." I began to shut the door but she stopped me, wedging her foot between the door. I knew instinctively I could break her foot in half. "Please move your foot." I said sternly, quietly.

"Bella." Another voice called, warning her and almost pleading. He was just out of my direct view, standing beside the doorway.

"We can help you. I know everything's different and you may be over whelmed or completely lost. At least let us explain. And you," She said, turning to the bronze haired boy who pleaded with her just moments before, "I can handle myself. I'm not breakable anymore."

"You guys, I don't think being lovey dovey is a going to get us in." It was the other guy, the big one. The one who should have saved me. The one who did….whatever this is to me.

"I don't think force is the way to go either, Emmett. Do you remember when Bella was a newborn?" The bronze haired one said.

"Knock it off. Ignore them; please let us explain." The girl said.

I left the door open and took a seat on the couch. The trio came in taking various places around the living room. The girl and bronzed haired guy took a seat on the small love seat, diagonal from mine. Emmett stayed near the door, leaning nonchalantly against the wall.

"Okay. What's going on? What happened to me?"

"First, I'm Bella. This is my husband, Edward and you already know Emmett."

Edward and Emmett both nodded slightly.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Allea but most people just call me Al."

"Emmett said when he found you, after a party that you were almost gone. So, he saved you."

"But how?"

"It's a lot to explain." Emmett interrupted.

"Explain it then."

"Don't run. Just give us time to explain before you react." Bella said.

"I can do that."

"We're vampires."

I couldn't help it, I reacted. The laughter burst through my mouth.

"It's daytime!" I said, still giggling.

"That's a myth." Edward said.

"Have you attacked anyone?" She asked, taking over the conversation again.

"No."

"The burning you feel, that's the thirst. You're hungry and you need to feed."

"I'm not killing anyone!"

"You don't have to. We feed off of animals. It's not as fulfilling but it calms the burning."

"What about the daylight thing?"

"It's a myth. We actually look crystalized in the sun. Our bodies, your body, is now literally as hard as rock, virtually unbreakable."

"Crystalized, like diamonds? We sparkle?"

Emmett made a hmphed, followed by a "Yes."

"I become a super human, virtually unbreakable and I sparkle in the sun. That's a bit of a letdown, isn't it?"

They sat frozen.

"That's your response?" Emmett said, dumbfounded.

"One of them." I bit back.

"We don't age. Garlic doesn't bother us. We don't sleep."

"Okay." I said calmly.

"It'd probably be best if we moved. People will notice the change."

"We? What are "we" the Brady Bunch now? I can move. You've explained enough."

"Being a newborn can be extremely difficult. You need a support system." Edward said.

"Think of us as your sponsors, like in AA." Emmett said lightly.

"I don't need a sponsor."

"You can't speak to your friends or family anymore. Anyone you knew before the change, you can't know now. They can never see the change. You need to disappear, there is no option." Emmett said, sounding annoyed.

"That's my problem, isn't it?"

"No. It's all of ours." Emmett pushed off the wall, balancing on his feet.

"I didn't ask for this. I choose how I handle it. I don't even know you." By this time, I was off the couch and standing toe to toe with him. He towered over me and he was three times as broad as me, but I didn't care.

"Let's just sit back down." Bella said, rising off the couch, followed immediately by Edward who stood half way in front of her.

The air seemed to grow thick with tension. We stood tow to tow until my phone broke the silence. It was a text from my sister, she'd be home in two hours and she wanted to talk.

"If you want to help, take me to feed."

"Gladly." Said Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

Please read and review!

* * *

We quickly made our way to the most rural parts of Oregon, when suddenly Bella stopped.

"Maybe you guys should do the surrounding area. Give us about a two mile radius."

"No." Edward said curtly.

"I will be fine. She's doing really well, and honestly, I think Em antagonizes her."

"I'm standing right here." I quickly injected.

Edwards and Em nodded before disappearing into the trees.

It wasn't until after we'd feasted on half a dozen deer that we spoke. Bella was spotless while I was covered in blood and dirt. I wiped myself the best I could.

"I looked the same way after my first feed." Bella said, watching as I continued to brush myself off.

"Oh wow. Your eyes are golden."

"Yours are too. That's what happens when we feed off animals. If we were to feed off of humans our eyes would almost turn red."

"Well, that's good to know." I said, taking a seat beside her.

We sat in silence for several moments before Bella interrupted my thoughts, "You really do have to leave. People can see the difference. It will raise too many questions. It'll be hard but you can do it."

"I could and I know I can, but I won't."

"Em can be a little brazen but he's not lying. There really is not any other option"

"I know there's not. That's why I'm not leaving."

"Allea." She said sounding exhausted.

"Look. I have a 15 year old sister. My mom died when I was 7 from a freak brain aneurysm. My dad was special opts in the military, to this day I don't know what he did or didn't do. He died when my sister was 13. I was 17, I took legal custody of her and I've been her parent for the last two years. She literally has no one else, so maybe I should leave but I can't. I'll figure out a way to make it work, I always do."

I left her sitting in the woods.

* * *

My little sister Tasha was waiting for me. I explained everything; from the exchange in class to my first feeding session.

"If you need to leave, it's fine. I can manage." She was putting on a brave face.

"I would never do that. We might have to move, but we'll manage."

* * *

Tasha had been asleep for hours and I was sitting on the couch reading when I heard movement outside our front door. I placed my book on the coffee table and went to the door. Emmett was leaning against the door frame. Apparently, he enjoyed leaning. I silently wondered if he thought this gave him a bad boy appearance.

"Hey." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry I did this to you. You were dying and I didn't know what else to do. It was the only option. I don't know if Bella told you but aside from her, Reneseme and Carlisle everyone else was introduced into this life like you were."

"She didn't tell me anything."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, just be quiet."

Emmett took a seat on one end of the couch and I sat on the opposite end, placing my back against the armrest so I was facing him. I pulled my knees to my chest; I probably looked like I was waiting for a bed time story. Emmett told me about this family or coven, as known in the vampire world. He explained everyone's backstory from Carlisle to Jacob the werewolf and Reneseme the half breed. When he was finished, he sat back and let me process.

"Okay. I understand why you did what you did but I'm not abandoning my sister."

"Yeah, Bella told us about her. We can make it work with Reneseme and Jacob. She can stay; we can make it work with her too."

"Thanks for your approval."

"I don't know why you hate me so much, maybe it's because of what I did. I don't know. I do know that if I didn't bite you, you were going to die. You wouldn't be here to have this conversation. If you hate me for not letting you bleed out in those bushes, I'm okay with that."

I watched as he rose from the couch and stormed from the room. He shut the door loudly as he left, waking Tasha.

"Everything okay?"

"It's fine Tasha. Go back to bed."


End file.
